Green Springs (TDTROTD)
The six teams all head out to a nearby springs on the island by the host, they then all have to arrive but have to create what the first challenge was in the first season, in the end, thanks to a certain villain, a best friend is separated from the other. Plot The episode begins with Chris doing a recap of the previous episode, he shows relief that Sugar is eliminated, he then shows excitement for the upcoming challenge. In Team, Chris's cabin, Sierra goes over her blog and dreams of marrying Cody, much to Jo and the guy's discomfort. They are all startled when they hear shouting at the Confused Bears cabin. The owners of the voices are reviled to be Noah and Dave, the two had gotten into an argument, Sam and Ezekiel restrain the both of them. Unknown to all of them, Scarlett watches and comes up with an idea, in the confessional, she reviles her plan to the audience however as she begins to get into detail, Chris cuts her off by telling the campers to meet him by the campsite. . Chris starts to explain the challenge by saying that the campers have to reach a spring on the island, Heather sarcastically asks if it is near his trailer which Chris denies, he then says that they when they arrive, the teams will have to build a Jacuzzi like in Season 1. Chris pulls of an air horn and all the teams run off, Chris whispers to Chef to make hard, the two then laugh about it. As the teams race to the springs, Scarlett decides to sabotage a few teams, she does this by hitting Tyler with a rock and causing Sadie to get stuck under a tree, much to the shock of her teammates, as they arrive, Chris tells them to make the Jacuzzi out of old wood planks and other junk from the new Arts and Craft shed, however the Vultures are give a 5 minute penalty for Scarlett's cheating. The other teams race on while the Hamsters are trying to get Sadie unstuck, Trent then grabs a large branch and barley lifts the tree off of Sadie without the rest of the team, they all then race off to join the others. The Vultures's penalty is then up just as Team Chris and Team Victory arrive, they all get to work on the Jacuzzi while the Hamsters struggle to find the springs. A few hours pass and just as the Hamsters reach the springs however they are too late, and much to everyone, including Chris's shock, the winners are the Vultures thanks to Scarlett, despite cheating several times during the season so far. Chris then announces that since they arrived last and didn't build a Jacuzzi, the Hamsters are voting someone off. At the ceremony the Hamsters vote, they all get a marshmallow one by one until the bottom two are Katie and Sadie, but before Chris announces the final vote, Sadie offers to be eliminated due to her leg injury, the Hamsters are shocked and Katie is devastated however is reassured when Sadie calms her down and tells her that she is rooting for her, as Sadie gets onto the boat of losers, she waves the team goodbye and Chris signs off the episode. Cast * Chef, Jo, Dakota, Cody, Tyler and Ezekiel all appear but have no lines, however Chef is heard laughing and Tyler is heard grunting.